


Something Triggered the Motion Sensor Light

by Blue_lotus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Horror, Short One Shot, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_lotus/pseuds/Blue_lotus
Summary: Sometimes, when the motion sensor lights go on, it isn't an animal that caused it.





	Something Triggered the Motion Sensor Light

The light flashed from the window. It kept going on and off, just out of the corner of her eye. Like an annoying fly that buzzed persistently, she couldn’t ignore it. 

The girl was sitting on the couch in the living room in front of the television, mechanically opening and unwrapping the contents of the various boxes strewn around her. Occasionally, the bubble wrap was popped or tissue paper was crushed into tight wads to be thrown away later. The T.V. in front of her droned on, the noises barely penetrating the girl’s tired mind. 

The foyer to the right of the living room had windows on either side of the front door and she could see the motion activated porch light constantly flicker to life. She just shrugged and let it be. Sometimes there would be an animal that’d walk into the range of her the motion sensor light of her porch, activating the light bulb; the downside of having a house in the rural areas.

As the time passed, the light blinked on several more times, and each time the girl brushed it off while her annoyance grew. Once again it flashed, and she decided she had had enough. She got up, and walked towards the door, determined to deactivate the source of her annoyance. Just as she went to flip the switch that was embedded into the wall next to the door, she stopped. 

A figure standing at the edge of the forest. 

No, not standing. 

_Prowling_ , on all four and hunched over. The lights brightened again as it turned, a ghostly pale face and razor-toothed grin staring at the girl. The creature’s nostrils flared as it crawled out of the forest, the skeletal body looking comically small for the large, bald head. 

The girl stepped back, the light forgotten as the thing started to approach the door, its large black eyes locked onto her. The closer it got, the more the girl could see the being. 

Its long, spidery limbs ended in spindly, white hands and a black forked tongue dangled from the creature’s mouth. The thing almost looked human. 

_Almost._

And it was getting closer. 

It had just reached the door and the girl had backed into the couch. She could hear the monster’s muffled cackle as it pressed its face to the window. The glass fogged up each time it exhaled, and the girl’s breath quickened. She closed her eyes to avoid looking at the grotesque face. 

The laughter stopped, and the girl could hear the garage open. When she opened her eyes, the monster was gone, and the girl’s parents were calling for her as they entered the kitchen. 

She ran to them, words spilling from her mouth as she tried to explain the figure outside. They just brushed it off, claiming exhaustion and an overactive imagination no matter what she said. 

There was nothing wrong with the house, her parents kept reasoning. It was cheap, and no one had wanted to buy it. They were the only ones around, who would be out here in the dead of night? 

Still, the girl couldn’t shake the feeling of the black eyes on her the entire time she went to her room to get ready for bed. 

She tossed and turned in her bed, her phone showing it was well past midnight each time she checked. Just as she was about to finally drift off, she heard the cackling. 

Right outside her window. 

Her room was on the second floor. 

Slowly, the girl turned her head and screamed at the pale face pushed against her window. 

* * *

The locals came the next day to the house. They didn’t say anything about the state of the home. The blood that was on the torn sheets was nothing new. They all slowly gathered the boxes that had yet to be unpacked, stuffing the items that had been unloaded back into the cubes. 

The sheriff picked up a picture frame, the grinning faces of the mother, father, and teenage daughter staring back at him. He placed it into a package quickly, their grinning faces burned into his mind. 

When everything was collected, the moving boxes were placed into trucks and vans before being shipped off to be disposed of. Only a few people, the sheriff among them, remained as they stared at the now vacant house. 

It looked like it was empty, ready to be filled by someone else. A man placed a sign on the lawn. 

FOR SALE, it read in big red letters. 

Slowly they all began to leave, the sheriff being the last. He stared out into the woods before he shook his head and walked away. 

It didn’t matter anymore. 

The beast was sated, and their town would be safe for another year. 

An echoing cackle spread through the forest as the police cruiser drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, forgive me if this is kinda awkward. This is my first time posting to AO3, but I've been an anonymous lurker here for a long time. Any thoughts or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
